


Fotografie

by kratula



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Inspired by Fanart, Misunderstandings, Photographs, Post-Wedding
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9855710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/pseuds/kratula
Summary: Molly si jde vyzvednout svatební fotografie a čeká ji překvapení.Inspirováno tímhle fanartem: http://68.media.tumblr.com/3cc8e613684f3a7ce923271c4ae20f1b/tumblr_ol2ncqz33y1rw3lg5o1_500.jpg a následnou diskuzí na facebooku.





	

Jakkoliv se dnešní svět digitalizoval, Molly chtěla mít na svou svatbu i nějakou hmatatelnou vzpomínku, takže si nechala udělat i klasické album v nádherných saténových deskách a také velkoformátovou fotografii k pověšení na zeď.  
Samozřejmě že vyzvednutí objednávky zůstalo na ní, její drahá polovice se zasekla na místě činu.  
Ne, že by to Molly až tak vadilo, její pracovní doba byla mnohem předvídatelnější a fotografický ateliér nebyl moc daleko od Bart's.  
Cestou si bezděčně hrála se zlatým kroužkem na své ruce, stále to byl nový, nezvyklý pocit a připomínal jí, jak je štastná – konečně!  
Ochotná slečna za přepážkou jí předala uhledně zabalenou objednávku a s úsměvem dodala: „Frank říkal, že to byla moc krásná svatba a rozhodl se dát jednu fotografii do výkladu, snad vám to nebude vadit. Ale když vám dvěma to tam tolik sluší!“  
„Vážně? No ani jsem si nevšimla, budu se muset podívat až budu odcházet.“ začervenala se Molly, zaplatila a měla se k odchodu.  
Venku se opravdu obrátila k výloze – že si fotograf vybral právě jejich snímek k sebepropagaci, bylo lichotivé.  
Uprostřed kompozice se skvělo naparáděné růžolící miminko, pak tu bylo několik dalších dětí, pár působivých portrétů hezkých dívek, jeden starší pár – zřejmě zlatá svatba (Molly tiše doufala, že ji také oslaví, ale v tak těsném styku se zločinem si netroufla být příliš optimistická).  
A pak, v levé polovině výkladu, to konečně uviděla a zalapala po dechu!  
Vteřinu zvažovala, zda má zavolat Sherlockovi nebo snad raději … kdepak, tohle vyřeší sama!  
Vrátila se do obchodu a kývla na prodavačku: „Bohužel, námitku proti vystavení té fotografie mám!“  
„Oh, samozřejmě, že ji sundáme, když si to přejete, ale … ale … vždyť je to tak krásný moment z vašeho prvního tance!“  
„Kdyby to bylo zachycení našeho prvního manželského valčíku, tak neřeknu ani slovo, ale tohle není můj manžel! Je to můj svědek!“  
„Jééé, tak to se omlouvám, to jsem netušila, tu fotku z výlohy samozřejmě sundáme. Já pouze obsluhuju, celou fotokolekci jsem neviděla a Frank říkal, že tohle je nejkrásnější moment z celé svatby! Chápu, že taková záměna se vás a vašeho manžela dotkla!“  
„Ano, rozzlobilo mě to a mou ženu by to rozzlobilo ještě víc. A máte štěstí, že to neviděl manžel mého svědka, je velice žárlivý! Takžek tu fotku sundejte, ihned!  
A pokud má váš šéf problém s gay páry, mohl to říct rovnou a oslovily bychom jiného fotografa!“


End file.
